Dark Wants
by Eli N Maru
Summary: Raven becomes friends with an unlikely woman, she finds this new friend is great at stres relief, but is there more to it then just that? Mostly just smut atm. LSF!RevanXYuthura and slight LSF!RevanXJuhani. Femslash.


Raven Mala, former Sith lord Revan, lay on her stomach with nothing but towel over her waist. She couldn't help the grin that claimed her lips. The tension in her muscles from the stress of tracking down the star maps, helping her compainions with their personal lives and coming to terms with the fact that she as the Sith lord Revan melted away. Raven sighed and buried her face in her pillow as skilled fingers dug into her back and kneaded all the knots and cramps out of her. When the hands pulled away she turned to look at the Twi'lek woman she had become friends with since infiltrating the Sith to find the final star map. Yuthura crossed her arms and looked down at Raven.

"If you want me to continue being your _friend_, then I'm stopping this."

She gestured to Raven and the table. Raven turned to her with a small pout. She tried her best to make a pouty face, her short black hair falling over one eye. Yuthura shook her head.

"That face isn't going to work. I'm not like your companions. I know how to say no, oh _dark_ lord."

"Heh heh. Funny."

"I thought so."

Raven turned on her side and pulled the Twi'lek woman to her. She placed her hand on Yuthura's chin and gazed into her eyes. Yuthura bit her bottom lip and averted her gaze. These past few days had been interesting for Yuthura, hell these past few weeks had been. When they first met Yuthura knew there was somthing differnt about Raven, that she was just a normal recruit. But never in her wildest dreams would she had thought that she was Revan, or that she'd help her kill her master, or that she'd spare her life after being attacked, let alone that they'd become friends. Raven coaxed Yuthura to look at her.

The Twi'lek woman met Raven's gaze. She placed her hand on the Jedi's side. Raven was about to lean in when Yuthura spoke up.

"Raven, I- you, thank you. If I had met a friend like you after I escaped, maybe I wouldn't have turned to the dark side... Maybe I would have-"

"It's alright Yuthura. Everyone makes mistakes. Owning up to them and improving yourself is what matters."

"When you say things like that I feel as though I don't deserve your friendship, that you should have just struck me down when I betrayed you in that tomb."

"I could never do that. When I came here I was determined to find the star map and avoid any conflict if possible and get out quickly. But after meeting you, after the nights of us talking... I-I found myself wishing you weren't apart of the Sith, that we could have actually been friends. I'm glad things turned out this way."

"I-I am as well."

Raven laid back down and snuggled up to her pillow. She made a suggestive motion causing Yuthura to sigh as she got up. The Twi'lek woman straddled her back, sitting on the towel over Raven's waist. She ran her hands along the Jedi's back. As she ressumed the massage Raven let out a slight moan. Yuthura blushed, greatful that the Jedi couldn't see her face. There was a slight chirping noise coming out of the pile of Raven's clothes. Yuthura leaned over and picked up a small electronic device that Carth had given Raven in case something went wrong. She pushed a button and a few voices began to speak. One was distinctly male, the other two were female. One female was older then the other, or at least seemed to be.

"Raven you there it's Carth."

"Carth, make sure she's alright! Tell her I'll break her out if I have to!"

"Calm down Mission!"

"Raven, I hope you have a good reason for saying I was your slave! I want an answer!"

"Uh... Raven please come get these two, Mission's looks like she's gonna cry and Juhani is actually growling..."

Yuthura almost fell, but Raven had a hold of her and kept her upright as she turned over and took the device. She sighed and leaned against Yuthura. Pressing the button down she tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Mission I'm fine, I'll be back in a day or so. And Juhani, I'm sorry I said you were my slave. But it was the only way I wouldn't draw suspicion to myself, we were talking to the woman who works under the Sith master. She's not as gullible or follows blindly like most Sith, she's... different. Carth, just try to keep them there until tomorrow morning at least."

The trio started arguing again over who got to speak first. Raven turned the device off and dropped it on her pile of clothes. She turned to Yuthura with a small smile. The Twi'lek went to move so the Jedi could lay back down when said Jedi wrapped her arm around Yuthura's waist.

"I only have until tomorrow morning. Then I have to leave. You sure I can't convince you to come with me?"

"I'm sure. You have an important task a head of you, you don't need me there to get in the way."

Raven pulled Yuthura closer. She lightly trailed her finger down the Twi'lek woman's lekku, causing her to shiver in response. Yuthura closed her eyes at the sensation and leaned into the gentle caress abit. Raven smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss on Yuthura's lips. The Twi'lek woman slightly pulled away. She looked into Raven's eyes and noticed that she didn't look amused or sinister like she expected, but rather hopeful and affectionate. Yuthura placed her arms around the other woman's neck and leaned in. Their lips met in a soft, tentative kiss. Raven licked the Twi'lek woman's bottom lip before Yuthura allowed her access to explore her mouth. Their tongues met and danced in one anothers mouths.

After what seemed like an eternity they broke the kiss to breath. Raven pushed Yuthura onto her back and undid the black Jedi robes she had on, exposing her chest. Raven pushed the robe to the side and kissed down Yuthura's neck as she ran her hand along the Twi'lek woman's side up to her breasts. Yuthura gasped when Raven nipped at her neck. The Jedi kissed down to Yuthura's breasts and took on of her nipples into her mouth, gently suckling it as her free hand pulled off the Twi'lek woman's pants.

She gently trailed her fingers along Yuthura's sex through her underware. Yuthura bit her bottom lip to keep a whimper from escaping. Raven kissed down and trailed her tonuge along the Twi'lek woman's slit through her underware before pulling them off of her. She licked up Yuthura's slit before sucking on her clit. Yuthura moaned and reached down to run her hands though Raven's short balck hair. Raven smiled to herself as she thrusted her tongue into the Twi'lek. She caressed Yuthura's inner folds and tasted her arousal before repalcing her tongue with her fingers. Raven began to pump her fingers in and out of the Twi'lek woman as she focused her attention on the little bundle of nerves.

Yuthura bucked her hips and slightly pulled on Raven's hair as she came closer to her release. The Jedi sped up her pace and used her free hand to try and hold the Twi'lek still. Yuthura cried out Raven's name as she came. Raven removed her fingers and licked up Yuthura's slit one last time before leaning over the Twi'lek with a smirk. Yuthura came down from her orgasm induced high and smiled at Raven. The Jedi laid down on the bed next to Yuthura and took her into her arms. The Twi'lek snuggled against her. She felt so comfortable being held by this woman, like it was the most natural thing in the universe. Yuthura knew it wouldn't last and that Raven would eventually leave to find the Star Forge and defeat Malak. She knew that the Jedi would probably forget all about her or most likely would die. But in this moment Yuthura didn't want to think about the furture she just wanted to be with this woman.

Raven kissed Yuthura's cheek pulling her from her reverie. The Twi'lek looked up at Raven and smiled. The Jedi smiled back at her.

"Did that make up for asking for a massage?"

"Was that all that was?"

"No, it was also my way of tempting you to come with me and join the Light."

"Hehe. Tempting. But I will find my own path, without the Sith, or the Jedi order... I-I just wish you could come with me."

"After I defeat Malak I will."

Yuthura was surprised. She opened her mouth to question Raven when the Jedi woman pulled her into a kiss. The Twi'lek tried to show her affection for this woman with her kiss. She held Raven close to her and didn't want to let go, like Raven was the only thing keeping her from falling into an abyss. When the kiss broke Raven chuckled and nuzzled Yuthura's neck. The Twi'lek woman rested her head on top of Raven's.

"Don't worry about me, focus on surviving whatever it is you are to face."

"Yuthura, I will come back to you. I promise."

"Shh. Rest."

The Twi'lek had a glimmer of hope in her at those words. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in Raven's arms, dreaming of the woman she shared a bed with.

Morning came all to quickly. Yuthura awoke and found Raven still asleep with her arms wrapped around her. She smiled and leaned over to kiss the sleeping woman. Raven cracked one eye open and smiled a the Twi'lek woman.

"Morning."

"Morning, I was hoping last night wasn't a dream."

"As was I. Raven, I-I wanted to talk with you before you left for your ship."

Raven sat up in the bed and reached for her pile of close. She slipped on her bra and pants before turning back to Yuthura. Pulling her into a soft kiss, the Jedi laid back down.

"Anything you want. What is it?"

"You are the only friend I've had in some time now... The only person I feel I can trust. Please, just survive the battle against Malak. I cannot come with you, but know that I care and that I will be waiting for you."

"Yuthura... I lo-"

The door to the bedroom flew open. Mission ran in with Juhani in tow. The Cathar scolded the young Twi'lek for barging in, but made no defense about doing the same. The two looked over at the bed and noticed that Yuthura didn't have any clothes on and that Raven was in just her pants and bra. Juhani looked a bit flusterd and just a tad jealous. Mission, however, grinned at Raven.

"Oh, so this is what's taking so long?"

"Mission, Juhani, why are you two here?"

"It's morning."

"I should have known. Care to wait outside while I dress?"

"It's not like we haven't seen- Oh, right, so _she_ can dress."

Mission walked out of the room. She had to take Juhani by the hand and lead her from the room. The Cathar glared at Yuthura. She looked as though she wanted the Twi'lek woman's head on a pike. Raven sighed and got up to pull her black Jedi robe on and grab her two light sabers. Yuthura picked up her clothes and was about to slip them on when Raven took her hand into her own and pulled her into a loving, passionate kiss. When the two women broke it they panted for air.

Raven placed her finger under Yuthura's chin to tilt her head up so their gazes met. The Twi'lek woman smiled at her. The Jedi placed another, softer kiss on the Twi'lek's lips. Yuthura leaned into the kiss. Raven broke the kiss and whispered in Yuthura's ear placing the electronic device Carth had given her in the Twi'lek woman's hands.

"I will always be here when you need me Yuthura. I love you."

The Jedi woman smiled at Yuthura and walked out of the room. Mission and Juhani followed after Raven as she walked past them and down the hallway. Mission walked quickly to keep up with the Jedi woman. She linked arms with her and grinned. Juhani tailed behind them mumbling about Raven and infidelities. Mission was as cheerful as ever and looked up at Raven with sparkiling eyes.

"So... What happened? Did she lure you over to her _dark side_ or did you show her your _light_?"

"Mission, you're fourteen. Why do you talk like a dirty old man? Wait, are you hanging out with Canderous and Jolee?"

"Haha. Maybe. But come on, tell me! And don't spare the details!"

"Yuthura helped me find the Star Map, I helped her and brought her back to the light. Now we're going our seprate ways."

"What else? I mean she was naked!"

Raven walked through the common area to the docking station ignoring Mission's inquiries. Once they were on board the Ebon Hawke Raven walked off with Juhani to her quarters. She shut the door and leaned against it. Juhani looked livid. Raven gave her a sheepish look before finding her shoes more interesting. The Cathar woman growled and paced trying to find the words to fit their situation. She stopped in front of Raven and placed her hands on either side of her fellow Jedi. Juhani growled out her words.

"Why Raven?"

"It's... I have no explanation, no excuse. I just did it. I'm sorry Juhani."

"I trusted you. I-I... After all we have been through. Why her Raven, Why her?"

Juhani looked as though she was about to break down and cry. Raven wrapped her arms around the Cathar woman and stroked her back. She whispered in her ear.

"Shh. I'm still here Juhani. Just because I slept with Yuthura doesn't mean we're not friends. It doesn't mean I've forgotten you."

"You're the only person I've trusted in a while... I look up to you... It's just-"

"I know. Come, lay down and rest. We have a big battle a head of us and I need you by my side Juhani."

"I will be there, as always."

Raven laid in bed with Juhani until the Cathar fell asleep. She extracted herself from the woman's arms and silently snuck out of her room. Raven walked down to the cockpit to find Carth. He and Mission were huddled over a counsel and sniggering. She came up behind them and statrtled them. Mission had a shit eating grin on her face as she practically skipped off to her room, whereas Carth looked guiltily at her and handed over the other device, that looked similar to the one she had left with Yuthura. Realizing what those two were probably up to she sighed and walked off to her room.

Sitting down Raven turned the device on and spoke into it.

"Yuthura, you there?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Did you say anything?"

"Yes. We were just talking."

Raven sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She muttered about Carth and Mission before speaking up again.

"What exactly did we talk about?"

"Last night... Why?"

"Oh, I just have a little Twi'lek scondrel and a pilot that may want to be on Malak's side by the time I'm through with them."

"Hehe. Is it the same Twi'lek from this morning?"

"Mission, yeah..."

"Raven?"

"Yes Yuthura?"

"I love you too."

Raven smiled and realized she didn't really care if anyone knew. Hell she wanted everyone to know that the former Sith Twi'lek, Yuthura, loved her and she her. That no matter what happened in the battle with Malak she had the love of the woman she found she desired so much to be with and protect. The two women said goodbye once again and shut their devices off.

There was a knock at Raven's door as Carth came on over the speakers to say he was sorry and that Mission wanted to talk with her. Raven sighed and opened her door to find Juhani. She smiled at the Cathar. Juhani looked a bit uneasy. She bit her bottom lip and asked if she could come in. Raven walked into the room, Juhani followed. She continued to look down at her feet. Raven walked over and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"What is it Juhani?"

"I-I..."

Without a second thought Juhani presed her lips to Raven's. The Cathar quickly pulled away and cursed herself for being foolish. She apologized repeatedly before turning to leave. Raven grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop.

"Wait, what was that?"

"I-I care about you more then I should, more then you will know..."

"I care for you too. I just never thought you wanted to be with me..."

"What about Yuthura?"

"I love her. But I also love you. If... If you would've said something before..."

"So I have lost my chance?"

Mission came on over the speaker with Carth in the back ground, scolding her for being so childish and telling her to leave the sensitive equipment alone. The young Twi'lek laughed and carried on as she spoke.

"Everyone to the common room. Party before the final abttle! Guess what? Boss got laid last night!"

To be continued?


End file.
